doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Joaquín López
|nacimiento = 21 de octubre de 1981 |lugar_nacimiento = Ciudad de México |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = Doctor Elephant.ogg |demo2 = }}Joaquín López es un actor de doblaje mexicano. thumb|230px|Con el actor y director de doblaje [[Rolando de Castro]] Jesús-0.PNG|Jesús en Jesús (telenovela brasileña). TOA-Hogun.png|Hogun en Thor: Historias de Asgard (Doblaje Mexicano). Images-1471665799.jpg|Takahito Komagusu de Ghost Hound. 800px-Blaziken Mask.png|Meyer/Blaziken Mask en Pokémon XY (Temp 18). VLDKinkadePilot.png|Ryan Kinkade en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Li Shuwen (Berserker) (F-ELE).jpg|Asesino/Berserker (Cara de muerte) (Li Shuwen) en Fate/Extra Last Encore. Hank.PNG|S.A.M.E.S. en Final Space. Mashi.png|Dr. Mashirito en Dragon Ball Super. Nashiji ChildrenOfTheWhales.png|Nashiji en Children of the Whales. SSO Halimede de la Barra Triple.png|Halimede de la Barra Triple en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega Cranky 02.jpg|Cranky en Las aventuras de Blinky Bill. Sr. Elefante.png|Dr. Elefante en Peppa (Temp 2). Brandon 416px.png|Brandon en Turning Mecard. Filmografía Películas *Padres ebrios (2019) **Nigel (Aasif Mandvi) **Policía de la cárcel (Izzy Ruiz) *Dusty (Marc Ribler) en Las crónicas de Navidad (2018) *Rasta alguacil (Ejyp Johnson) en De tal padre (2018) *Larry Riggs (Lewis Pullman) en La batalla de los sexos (2017) *Dan (Bobby Richards) en Mamá y Papá *Daryl (Beau Knapp) en Vincent y Roxxy: Cómplices por accidente *Coronel Ibori (Hlomla Dandala) en Sobreviviendo en el Serengueti *Joker (Richard Cabral) en Sangre de mi sangre *Corey (McCaul Lombardi) en Dulzura americana *Dan Sullivan (Vincent Oshana) en 50 sombras de Black *Pete (Louis Martinez) en Hija de Dios *Policía en Asesinatos reales: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden *Ub Iwerks (Armando Gutierrez) en Walt el soñador *Nicky (Jon Abrahams) en Música, amigos y fiesta (versión Diamond Films) *Falco (Scotty Bob Cox) en La espada del dragón *Dre (Joseph Julian Soria) en Super rápidos y mega Furiosos *Chico 1 (Ryan Farrell), Empleado 1, Gritón 1, Cantinero en Esta chica es un desastre *Ellos mismos (T.I., Baron Davis, Jon Favreau, Ed O'Neill, David Faustino), Bob Ryan (Martin Landau) y Miembro de consejo (Steve Tisch) en Entourage: La película *Dog (Fredi "Kruga" Nwaka) en Legado *Spoonie (Luis Da Silva Jr.) en Asalto americano *Rabino (Jason Pickar) en Adolescencia desordenada *Kevin (Tony Ford) en Frontera *Lawrence (David Oyelowo) en El año más violento *Vendedor de droga (J.D. Williams) en Por las calles de Nueva York *Ah Tai (Shing Ka) en La venganza del dragón *Trey (Aml Ameen) y Voces adicionales en Beyond the Lights *Andy Hawkins (Dermot Mulroney) en Guerreros del espacio *Greg Gunney (Jeff Meacham) en Los caza recompensas *Jones (Tory Kittles), Diaz (Freddy Bosche) y Reportero en Olimpo bajo fuego *Él mismo (Bryan Callen) en La última pelea *Ares (Daniel Sharman) en Inmortales *Daryl (Denzel Whitaker) en Un maldito policía en Nueva Orleans *Johnny (Francois Harold) en Mi vida es el Rock and Roll *Burt (Mark Harelik) y Voces adicionales en Enredos de familia *Voces adicionales en Verano del 84 *Voces adicionales en Molly's Game (versión Diamon Films y STXfilms / Universal) *Voces adicionales en Deseo de cumpleaños *Voces adicionales en El milagro de Lourdes *Voces adicionales en Guerra de razas *Voces adicionales en Un novio fuera de serie *Voces adicionales en Transito *Voces adicionales en El vuelo *Voces adicionales en Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema *Voces adicionales en St Trinian's *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Elliot *Voces adicionales en St Trinian's 2: La leyenda del oro de Fritton *Voces adicionales en El ángel del deseo *Voces adicionales en Chicas pesadas 2 *Voces adicionales en Adultos jóvenes *Voces adicionales en El mensajero (primera versión) *Voces adicionales en 13 asesinos *Voces adicionales en Power Rangers Samurai: El choque de los Rangers Rojos (La película) *Voces adicionales en Not Fade Away *Voces adicionales en La leyenda de Chen Zen *Voces adicionales en 30 y viviendo en casa *Voces adicionales en Ladrones de la fama *Voces adicionales en El lobo de Wall Street *Voces adicionales en El mayordomo (versión Diamond Films) *Voces adicionales en El sobreviviente (versión Diamond Films) *Voces adicionales en Sentenciado antes de tiempo *Voces adicionales en Top Five *Voces adicionales en Travesura del amor *Voces adicionales en Focus: Maestros de la estafa *Voces adicionales en La verdad oculta *Voces adicionales en En la mente del asesino *Voces adicionales en Manos de piedra (versión Diamond Films) *Voces adicionales en Aliados *Voces adicionales en Un holograma para el rey *Voces adicionales en El pájaro loco *Voces adicionales en Rascacielos: Rescate en las alturas Reality shows *Chip Wade en La Búsqueda del Diseñador Estrella (2012) Series de TV *Chip Wade en Espacio Extra en Casa *Etelbaldo (Harry McEntire) (2ª voz) en El último reino *Comandante Gor (Eric Steinberg) (cap. 8), Voces adicionales en Supergirl *Heroes Reborn (2015-2016) **Guardia en mansión #2 (David D'Lancy Wilson) (temp. 1, ep. 10) **Guardia en entrada (Dave Lapsley) (temp. 1, ep. 12) *Daniel Burge (Mathias Retamal) en Flash *Voces adicionales en Teen Wolf *Voces adicionales en Power Rangers: Samurai *Voces adicionales en Restaurantes extraños *Voces adicionales en Haters Back Off Anime *Dr. Mashirito en Dragon Ball Super *Meyer / Blaziken Mask (temp. 18-19) en Pokémon XY *Takahito Komagusu en Ghost Hound *Nashiji, Anciano A en Children of the Whales *Asesino/Berserker (Cara de muerte) (Li Shuwen) / Arquero "Golem" (EMIYA) en Fate/Extra Last Encore *Halimede de la Barra Triple en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Vendedor Dango en Rilakkuma y Kaoru *Voces adicionales en Fate/Apocrypha *Voces adicionales en ID-0 *Voces adicionales en Mazinger Z (Redoblaje-versión remasterizada) *Voces adicionales en A.I.C.O. Incarnation *Voces adicionales en Hi Score Girl *Voces adicionales en Renewal of Evangelion (Netflix) *Voces adicionales en Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody *Voces adicionales en Kengan Ashura *Voces adicionales en Magmell ultramarino *Voces adicionales en Carole & Tuesday *Voces adicionales en Cagaster of an Insect Cage Películas animadas *Hogun en Thor: Historias de Asgard *Voces adicionales en Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai *Voces adicionales en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron Series animadas *Sargento Pettibone en Love, Death & Robots *Ryan Kinkade en Voltron: El defensor legendario *S.A.M.E.S. en Final Space *Dr. Elefante en Peppa *Cranky en Las aventuras de Blinky Bill *Brandon en Turning Mecard *Voces adicionales en Los autos locos (2017) Películas de anime * Padre de Marnie en El recuerdo de Marnie * Insertos en Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo Cortos animados * Mojo Jojo en Toonface Telenovelas brasileñas Dudu Azevedo * Jesús en Jesús * Lázaro/Asher en El rico y Lázaro * Zur en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Nueva Temporada Ricardo Ferreira * Virgulino Aparecido en ¡Victoria! * Galeto en Doña Xepa Otros * Tiao de Dios (Adriano Garib) en Apocalipsis * Balin (Dudu Oliveira) en Belaventura * Pascual Ferreto (Rafael Primot) en Sombras del ayer * La tierra prometida ** Racom (Daniel Villas) ** Durgo (Flávio Guedes) * Panahasi (Daniel Setti) en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos Telenovelas filipinas * Anton Diego Buenavista (Bernard Palanca) en La promesa Doramas coreanos * Choi Sang Doo (Lee Chang Wook) en Las dos madres Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * Candiani Taxqueña - Bita * CineDub (desde 2018) * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * DPI * Dubbing House * Dubb Studios * Globo * IDF * Jarpa Studio * MainFrame * Made in Spanish * Procineas S.C.L. * SDI Media de México * Sebastians * Sysdub * WG Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de teatro